


Looks Like That Was A Miscalculation (Part one)

by dreaming_wide_awake



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Clexa Week 2020, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaming_wide_awake/pseuds/dreaming_wide_awake
Summary: Just as she was about to touch paint to canvas a huge crash came from her living room. As she headed toward the door to see what had just happened she was running through so many things in her head mentally, the main thing being whether or not Raven still had the spare key for the apartment.orClexa Week Day 3
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 13
Kudos: 161





	Looks Like That Was A Miscalculation (Part one)

**Author's Note:**

> My brain had a reasonable idea for this fic, then when I started writing it I realised that it would end up over 10K words long which is too much for one day so I've split it into two. The second part will be coming on AU day (Thursday). I know that my time frame of events is off in a big way, Becca wasn't even born in 2020 but I decided to switch things up a bit. Hopefully you all enjoy this work of fiction. Drop me a comment and let me know what you think. Any and all thoughts and opinions are very much appreciated.

Clarke was sitting in the art room area of her apartment, thankful that she was finally in the right frame of mind to make a start on the commission work that she had, it had been backing up for months. A breakup really does throw your entire life into disarray sometimes, she and Niylah had been together for 3 years, but it had become apparent that they were not only on two different pages as to where their relationship was going, they weren’t even in the same book.

Just as she was about to touch paint to canvas a huge crash came from her living room. As she headed toward the door to see what had just happened she was running through so many things in her head mentally, the main thing being whether or not Raven still had the spare key for the apartment.

Her entire living room was full of smoke and she heard someone else coughing, finally as the smoke started to settle, thankfully without setting off the smoke alarms; Clarke was extremely alarmed to see a woman standing in her living room waving her hand in front of her face as she coughed, having just stepped out of some kind of box.

“Huh…” the woman said, looking around as the smoke cleared away, “looks like that was a miscalculation.”

“Who are you?” Clarke asked, before motioning to the large box, “what is that, and what are you doing in my living room?”

“What year is it?” the woman asked, ignoring Clarke’s many questions.

“What year… it’s 2020, what year do you think it is?” Clarke asked in reply.

“2020, well the year is right at least.” the woman said, her brow furrowed as she walked towards the window, “and this is Polaris, correct?”

“No, this is Arkadia,” Clarke replied walking over to the woman, “are you going to tell me who you are?”

“Arkadia…” the woman said, her face scrunching up slightly as she thought about what Clarke had said, “well I guess that makes sense if it’s 2020, the two merged in the mid 2020’s if I remember correctly…”

“Hey, lady,” Clarke said, getting her attention, “what the hell is going on?”

“Right,” the woman said, looking back at Clarke, “an explanation would probably be wise, it’s unfortunate that I can’t give you one. I can tell you that my name is Lexa, and I’m very sorry for crashing into your living room, I seem to have miscalculated slightly, there was supposed to be a park here.”

“That’s two blocks over.” Clarke said, her mind still not processing exactly what it was that was going on.

“Of course it is,” the woman, Lexa, replied as she rolled her eyes, “’these are the exact coordinates you’ll need’, they said, ‘nobody will see you if you land there at this exact time’, they said…”

“Okay,” Clarke said with a sigh, “I’m going to need you to at least give me some kind of explanation as to what’s going on here, you can’t just land your… whatever that thing is in the middle of someone’s living room and not tell them what’s going on.”

“It’s a time machine,” Lexa said, figuring that the damage was already done by now, what harm could she do filling Clarke in on at least who she was, “I’m from…”

“A time machine?” Clarke asked, “is that like a TARDIS?”

“A what?” Lexa said, her brow furrowed in confusion.

“A TARDIS, it stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space,” Clarke replied, “it’s from a tv show called Doctor Who, which I’m going to guess from the look on your face you have no idea what that is.”

“No, we don’t,” Lexa said, “I’m from 2307, I was sent back to stop something happening that will effect the very future of the human race.”

“Okay…” Clarke said, suddenly feeling very light headed, “I’m just going to sit down…”

Lexa stood watching Clarke as the blonde walked over to the sofa and sat down, it was clear from her expression that Lexa may have given her too much information.

“I know this is probably very… strange for you…” Lexa said, walking towards the sofa and crouching down in front of Clarke, “and for that I can only apologise, like I said I…”

“Miscalculated, yeah, you mentioned that.” Clarke replied, shaking her head.

“Can I get you some water or something?” Lexa asked.

“No,” Clarke said, shaking her head once again, “no, I’m fine, this is just a lot to take in. So, you’re from 2307, and you’re here to stop… something.”

“Right at this moment there is a group of scientists working to create a fully functioning artificial intelligence,” Lexa said, “where I’m from we’re still rebuilding from a nuclear winter that lasted 100 years, it was caused by the start of a nuclear war. The AI fired the first nuclear warhead.”

“I’m guessing you know where these scientists are.” Clarke said, assuming that Lexa had some kind of plan.

“They work for an organisation called Eligius.” Lexa said, noticing almost immediately how Clarke’s expression dropped at hearing that information, “What?”

“The Eligius Corporation?” Clarke asked, Lexa nodded her head in reply, “my best friend Raven works there.”

x-x-x-x

Lexa decided to go along with Clarke’s plan to talk to Raven about the AI before trying to sneak her way into the Eligius Corporation. She knew that Raven wasn’t the one who created the AI, they had records that ALIE was created by a woman named Becca, but Raven may know of a way that Lexa could get some kind of meeting with Becca or someone else. She had all the proof of everything that had happened because of the AI, every file that her people had compiled over the years, every database and relevant electronic record. If that failed she figured she could take Becca to the future to show her exactly what her creation had done.

Lexa was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t hear the front door open, jumping slightly when she heard Clarke and someone who she assumed was Raven talking.

“Seriously, Clarke,” Raven said as they walked towards the living room, “you call me up when I’m at work, asking me to meet you downstairs then you tell me that there’s something at your apartment that I really need to see. You’d better not have dragged me out of work to show me a new toy you got on some sex website.”

Lexa couldn’t stop the small smile that tugged at her lips as she pictured Clarke blushing at Raven’s words, and as the two walked into the living room she could see just how accurate her imagination had been.

Raven’s attention wasn’t taken by the woman she had never seen sitting on Clarke’s sofa, she was a lot more interested in the large box that still sat in the middle of Clarke’s living room.

“Okay,” Raven said, walking around the box, “what is it and how do I open it?”

“It’s a time machine and you push the button on the door.” Lexa said, finding herself thoroughly amused as Raven jumped at the sound of her voice, as if just noticing that she was there.

Raven’s eyes flicked from Lexa to Clarke, as if to say ‘is she serious’, to which Clarke simply nodded her head slightly.

“This is so much better than a new sex toy.” Raven said, looking at what she assumed was the front of the box, trying to find the button.

“I assume that new sex toys are something that Clarke purchases frequently?” Lexa asked, still very much amused.

“Please don’t encourage her.” Clarke replied before Raven could say anything.

“The button is a little higher.” Lexa said as she watched Raven still trying to figure out the door.

“That’s what she said…” Raven muttered to herself before finding the button and pushing it.

She jumped back a little as the door opened with a hiss of what sounded like compressed air.

“Can I?” she asked, turning to look at Lexa as she motioned towards the door.

“Knock yourself out.” Lexa said with a nod.

Clarke had a horrified look on her face as she looked at Lexa.

“She won’t be able to do anything,” Lexa said, correctly guessing that Clarke was worried about Raven sending herself to some undetermined point in time, “it’s fine.”

“You don’t know Raven,” Clarke said, shaking her head a little, “she’ll figure it out.”

“It’s programmed to my biometric scan,” Lexa explained, “the most she can do is find the coffee maker, but if you’re that worried you can take a look.”

“None of these buttons do anything.” Clarke heard Raven yell from inside the box.

Her curiosity started to get the better of her as she slowly started to walk towards the doorway into what was literally the unknown, she didn’t notice the small smile playing on Lexa’s lips as she stood up from the sofa.

“I suppose a look wouldn’t hurt.” Clarke said.

As soon as she walked through the door her mind took her back to her TARDIS comment. This thing was similar in the sense that it was a heck of a lot bigger on the inside than it looked on the outside. There was a single seat in the centre of the room, looking around a little let Clarke see that there was more than one room to this machine.

“Your people built this?” Clarke asked as she stood still and looked around.

“No,” Lexa replied, shaking her head, “we found it. We’re still exploring the world, or what’s left of it, about 40 years ago my people came across this in a building that used to be a science centre of some kind. They studied everything they could find on it, and a few weeks ago it was decided that someone had to come back here and stop the nuclear winter from ever happening. Though the skies have started to clear and things have started to live again, there’s no way that humanity can rebuild after what happened. After so many years apart, the gene pool has become unsustainable.”

“What is it that you’re wanting to stop?” Raven asked as she sat herself down in the chair.

“Your company creating an AI that destroys the world.” Lexa replied.

“Okay,” Raven said with a sigh, “start from the beginning.”

x-x-x-x

It had taken Lexa hours to explain everything to Raven and to show her the evidence that she had. At first Raven had been very sceptical about the whole thing, she’d bought into Becca’s sale’s pitch hook, line and sinker. Of course she’d had doubts about creating a fully actuated AI, a true artificial intelligence, she wasn’t stupid. But Becca had explained about the safe guards they would put in place, the emergency measures that would be taken to stop ALIE going rogue.

“This is crazy.” Raven said, shaking her head.

“You don’t need to tell me,” Lexa replied, “this has been my entire existence.”

“I’m not sure how we’re going to be able to sell this to Becca,” Raven said with a sigh, “she’s got all these safe guards that she’s going to put in place, she has all these contingency plans…”

“A fully actuated AI is a dangerous thing, Raven.” Lexa said, “you give them the tools they need to learn anything that they choose to and set them free in the world. A thought that takes a human brain seconds to have, takes an AI a fraction of the time. Your brain would consider things like safe guards and contingency plans as being something to contain an AI, the AI would view things like that as a threat and it wouldn’t take one very long to figure out a way around it.”

“You’re right, I know you’re right,” Raven said, “I’m just not sure how we’re going to tell Becca that her baby destroys the world.”

Before either of them could say anything, a loud rumble from Clarke’s stomach caught their attention and they both looked over to where she was sitting towards the side of the main room reading through one of the data pads that Lexa had.

“I’m going to order take out,” Clarke said, standing up and handing the data pad back to Lexa, “do you have a preference?”

“I have some ration packs here,” Lexa said, motioning to one of the side rooms, “I’m fine. I should probably find somewhere else to park this and get it out of your living room, we can meet up again in the morning to discuss a plan of action.”

“Don’t be silly,” Clarke said, “you might as well stay here, if you move it now I’m just going to need to clean up and I’m really not in the mood for that, plus I always order more food than I need to.”

“It’s true.” Raven said with a nod, “on both counts.”

“If you’re sure…” Lexa said, looking between Clarke and Raven.

“We’re sure,” Raven said as she walked over to Lexa, putting her arm around her shoulders, “tonight we can introduce you to Doctor Who.”

x-x-x-x

After a quick run down of what Doctor Who was about, Raven decided that they were going to jump straight in with the Thirteenth Doctor, rather than any of the earlier ones. They had watched 5 episodes before Clarke had started to fall asleep, her head resting on Lexa’s shoulder before her eyes were even closed.

“I think that’s enough Doctor Who for now.” Lexa said quietly so as to not wake Clarke.

“She fell asleep again?” Raven asked, glancing over, “that always happens, even when we watch it in the middle of the day. She says she enjoys it, but she always falls asleep.”

Raven turned off the television before waking Clarke, who couldn’t apologise to Lexa enough for falling asleep on her, before wished both Lexa and Raven good night and headed to her room.

“You’ve got two choices,” Raven said as she looked at Lexa, “you can either sleep out here on the sofa, or…”

“I have a bedroom in there.” Lexa replied, motioning to the box, “I need to try and get a message home anyway, let them know that I’m okay and how everything is going.”

“Okay,” Raven said with a nod, “if you need anything you know where we’ll be.”

“Thank you.” Lexa replied with a nod of her own before she took herself back inside her time machine, closing the door behind her.

x-x-x-x

The following morning passed in a whirlwind of activity after Clarke scared herself half to death by forgetting that there really was a time machine parked in her living room and she hadn’t dreamed up Lexa and the whole thing.. They decided that the best course of action would be for Raven to get Becca out of the office, some place secluded and quiet, and for Lexa to arrive in her time machine.

Walking into Becca’s office and telling her that Lexa was from the future and that her lives work was going to destroy the world, which was the exact opposite of what Becca was creating ALIE for, would sound a lot more believable if she saw the time machine. At first Raven had suggested that Lexa land it in the lab of the Eligius building, before reconsidering when she realised that the people she worked for would likely use any kind of force to keep Lexa and the time machine there so they could study it.

Raven liked Becca, agreed with her ideals and could see the good she wanted to do in the world, but she wasn’t stupid when it came to the actual company and what their goals were.

So that is how Clarke ended up strapped into one of the other seats in the main room of the time machine as Lexa sat in what she had called the pilots chair.

“You sure you’re not going to miscalculate this time and land us back in the time of the dinosaurs or something?” Clarke asked, amusement in her voice that was masking her nerves.

“I miscalculated by two city blocks, Clarke,” Lexa said, a small smile on her lips, “not 63 million years.”

“Good point.” Clarke said with a nod as Lexa laughed a little.

While she had laid awake in bed the night before Clarke hadn’t been able to think about anything other than Lexa, there was something about her, something that in a crazy way made her feel something again. She knew it was crazy, she knew nothing about her other than the fact that she was a traveller from the future, that in itself should have been a massive red flag for Clarke, Lexa wasn’t going to be able to stay. Once she was finished doing what she needed to do, she would be going back to her own time, to a future that would be very much changed from what it was, but a future and a time where Lexa belonged.

Clarke’s heart always had a way of making her want something that she couldn’t have.

“So, what’s the plan here?” Clarke asked, shaking her head a little to clear her mind of any kind of thoughts that she shouldn’t be having.

“Raven gave me a set of coordinates for a storage facility owned by Eligius which is currently empty,” Lexa replied, “we’ve already inputted them into the main computer, when she sends you a message we’ll be good to go.”

“Is it necessary for me to stay strapped in here?” Clarke asked, motioning to the chair.

“It can be a bit of a bumpy ride.” Lexa replied with a smile and a shrug.

Clarke’s phone chimed, letting her know she had a text message, she got her phone out of her jacket pocket and looked at it.

“It’s from Raven,” she said, “apparently everything is ready.”

“Okay,” Lexa said with a nod, her fingers moving over the small pads on the arms of her chair, “here’s hoping that the coordinates are right.”

“Lexa…” Clarke said

Lexa didn’t respond she just laughed a little and shook her head as the engines in the time machine lit up.


End file.
